


if time can fly we can too (haruko x naota)

by friendlyturtle



Category: FLCL, Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Dreams and Nightmares, Kissing, No Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other, Outer Space, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyturtle/pseuds/friendlyturtle
Summary: i am ignoring season 2 and 3i don't own flcl, it belongs to it's respective owners and i recommend you support the official releasei hope you enjoy :)love,the friendliest turtle in the sea
Relationships: Haruhara Haruko/Nandaba Naota
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Ok….

So don’t ask me why the now 15 year old Naota-kun (or Takkun) and his robot named “Canti-sama” are fighting a bunch of prison guards to save their old friend Haruko from space prison. Cuz I am well aware of how Haruko betrayed Takkun to retrieve Atomsk’s power. But I know this….

…if ANYONE from flcl was gonna end up in space jail, you bet those 2 bucks in your pocket that it would be Haruko

(oh and forgive me if I’m spelling any names wrong. And when I say Takkun I am refering to the nickname Naota was given by Mamini, I am referring to Naota when I say Takkun ok, great. I am sure your not a fool so I bet I can trust you will remember this important fact)

Haruko sat alone in her cell bouncing a blue tennis ball of the thick concrete wall, only for a blyzegurgin prison guard to crash the wall, a shame they have stupid soft heads….

Haruko smiled

Haruko: missed me Naota-kun?

Canti-sama went from red to blue as it spat out Takkun(I prefer to call him that even if he doesn’t like that nickname)

Takkun: you said I couldn’t come with you because I was just a kid right…

Haruko: yeah…

Takkun: I’m 15, I’m technically a teenager…

Haruko turned around fondling the tennis ball in her hand.

Haruko: it’s funny. How I used you to get to Atomsk and your saving me, are you so desperate to lose your virginity you’d do it with little ol me?

Takkun blushed as his face went from less of a neautral face to more of a tsundere face…

Takkun: are you coming or not, I know you used me but your still family, and whether you’re a hero or a villain, you stick up for family…

Haruko: hmmmmm… …you are my only bet and you have matured in 2 years… …SURE WHY NOT!!!

Haruko got up,headpated Takkun and took her Blue Guitar from Canti-sama

Haruko: thanks for keeping it in good condition for me…

Takkun: yeah sure

Haruko: have you ever played it… …I could teach you if you want

Takkun: no, I had some practice…

Haruko: then play something for me… …or I’m not taking you and Canti-sama with me

Naota-kun paused

Takkun: fine

He took the guitar and played the instrumental of seven nation army.

Haruko: not bad kid, and if you beat all these douchebags with Canti your defiantly strong.

Takkun: does that mean I can come with you

Haruko: well your pops is kinda a perv… …yeah, I just need you to help me with a little something…

Takkun: what?

Haruko: we need to get a ship ready, it wouldn’t be wise to just use my motorscooter as transportation, one of the escape pods should be good since they’re usually the size of an earth hotel room..

Takkun: alright fine, what do I have to do?

Haruko: you and Canti pump some water into the pod so we can still bathe and drink water and move my motorscooter in there while I raid the various rooms for supplies…

Takkun: you wanna get revenge on some people don’t you

Haruko: ok, you pump water into the pod and move my motorscooter, Canti get supplies, and I pay some bastards a visit…

Haruko ran of holding her guitar like Jason Voorhees holding his machete. By the time she came back, there was some blood on the rim…

Haruko: what, a girl can’t have some fun?

Takkun: whatever…

The 3 of them got on the escape pod and flew off

Hanako: hey Takkun wanna see a magic trick

Naota groaned

Takkun: sure

Hanako grined

Hanako: I’M GONNA MAKE THAT PRISON SHIP DISAPPEAR!!!!

Hanako pulled out a detonator just when the warden of that ship found a bunch of grenades in the boiler room

Warden: DAMN YOU HANAKO!!!!!

Hanako pressed the detonator and blew up the ship

Takkun: I see you’ve grown crazier

Hanako: yeah, but it’s also that they just really pissed me off.

Takkun: but how did you even get grenades, I doubt they have any on that ship…

Hanako: they had a lot of guns on board… …and I may have smuggled some in when I came in

Takkun: then why didn’t you break yourself out?

Hanako: simple….

Hanako kissed Naota on the cheek

Hanako: maybe I just had a hunch my favorite earthling would come rescue his darling

Takkun: your not my darling

Hanako: but you missed me right? Just like you did last time

Takkun: not really, you were only after my powers

Hanako: yes I was… …and that is still kinda why I brought you with me. But answer this for me…

Takkun: what

Hanako leaned closer to Takkun with a serious look on her face

Hanako: do you still love me?

Takkun: no…. kinda… as a friend… family… maybe a small bit more…

Hanako smiled and kisses him on the cheek then layed on the bed of the escape pod and picked her nose, then tuning her guitar

Hanako: if it matters… …I am a little sorry

Takkun: that’s out of character for you to actually apologize

Hanako: I know, but you are helping me find atomsk even though I used you and made it so you didn’t come with me, maybe I just wanna fix whatever little trust you have for me

Naota sighed

Takkun: 4 years is a long time for us humans so I’ll give you one chance

Hanako smiled

Hanako: great, now come here… 

Takkun blushed

Takkun: I’m not sleeping with you

Hanako: ok fine, sleep on the floor, or in the control port, I’ll just sleep on this queen sized bed all alone…

Takkun: fine, I will

Takkun slept on the floor that night as Hanako slept like a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

They landed on the planed Ginyonod , a planet no bigger than venus but with an environment similar to earth.

Naota-kun walked out first

Takkun: are you coming?

Haruko: hang on, a lady like myself needs time to get ready

Takkun: bold of you to asssume you’re a lady, your more like a woman with mental problems

Haruko: OH FUCK YOU!!!!!

Naota waited outside whisling, Canti was sitting on the ground next to him.

Haruko: ok I’m ready

Haruko came out wearing her red bunny girl outfit

Takkun: do you have to wear that

Haruko: what, are you saying it doesn’t look good on me

Takkun: no it does…

Haruko: oh… …so you like what you see ~<3

Takkun was visibly annoyed

Haruko: oh come on Naota-kun… …I won’t bite you

Takkun: but you will hit me in the head with your guitar

Haruko: OH IS THAT A REQUEST!!!!…

Haruko raised her guitar like a railroad worker raising his sledgehammer. And brought it down intending to hit the young boy furikuri style…

But Naota caught the guitar and Haruko smirked

Haruko: what can I say, can’t teach a dog new tricks

Takkun: but a clever dog can learn the tricks of others

Haruko: ok fine… …come on, there’s something I wanna show you…

Takkun: ok…

Haruko held Naota by the wrist as she walked through the forest like area with him. The plants were bizzare and the animals we’re beyond ordinary.

Takkun: what do you wanna show me?

Haruko: look at those oceans, what about them are different from earth’s oceans

Takkun: they’re purple

Haruko: and look at the fish, although some of them look like blobs of flesh they are still swimming happily, I loved coming to this place, my parents came here with me and when I found another man with strong N.O power I brought him here, too bad he died…

Takkun: you never mentioned your parents before, what were they like…

Haruko: my mother was into smooth jazz and my dad was into hip hop.

Takkun: they have that kind of music in space?

Haruko: yes, in fact the people who invented genres of music on earth we’re aliens sharing their music with you.

Takkun: why should I believe you

Haruko: well… …why was beethoven so good at the piano if he was deaf

Naota paused

Haruko: my point exactly…

Haruko put her arms around Naota and pulled him into her lap…

Haruko: you know apart of me missed you a lot…

Takkun: did you have any other people, like me I mean

Haruko: yeah there was a few but they all had the same problem…

Takkun: what?

Haruko leaned into Naota’s ear and whispered in it

Haruko: none of them we’re you, my little Takkun

Takkun: I told you I’m not a little kid anymore

Haruko: no matter how old you get you will always be little to me, plus you only grew like 2 inches since I last saw you.  
Naota leaned into Haruko’s arms laying on her.

Haruko: you didn’t sleep much last night did you?

Takkun: no

Haruko: do you wanna go take a nap with me back at the ship?

Takkun: yeah… …but only because I’m tired, I’m not ready to make love to you yet.

Haruko: I know, and if you did I would turn you down, I’m not ready to have kids yet…

Takkun: well will you someday

Haruko: hmmm… …maybe 1 wouldn’t hurt so it could carry on my awesomeness

Takkun: of course your mind would go there…

Haruko: what? Although I live for a long time I only have like 90-100 years left, we don’t live forever.

Takkun: alright fine, cmon Hanako-san, I’m tired

Hanako smiled and carried Naota on her back.

The 2 of them entered the ship and plopped onto the bed, where they rested together, Hanako grappling onto Naota and kinda comforting him.

Naota was now dreaming, he was on earth in a parking building late at night, there was also Canti next to him because due to canti coming out of his head and combining with him they were psychically linked. But…

There was the shillouete of 2 figures, one short like Naota and one tall like Canti

Takkun: HEY!!!! WHO ARE YOU GUYS!!!!

Then they noticed as they were turned around, the boy’s eyes were bright red as he started to breath hevily, then a roar was let out as the boy charged at them on all 4’s and the tall creature ran in for a punch. Naota saw the boy(who was only wearing a long black leather coat and sweatpants ) attack Canti as Naota turned arount to see a dark green monster with only one red eye, ready to decapitate Naota…

Naota woke up, Haruko holding him by the waist with the ears to her bunny girl outfit on Naota


	3. Chapter 3

*haruko’s dream*

Haruko’s dream was of her in a black dress performing for an audience with her guitar. She was playing “paint if black by the rolling stones”.

She was performing for Naota along with Naota’s dad,grandpa, canti,mamini, and few men and women dressed fancily. When she stopped everyone cheered…

Haruko: thank you, thank you, bout time someone finally noticed true greatness

But then Haruko noticed everyones eyes were yellow with cartoon like pupils drawn like vertical lines as they all started laughing like madmen…

Haruko: ….oh no

Bill: oh yes   
Haruko turned to see her worst nightmare… … a yellow one eyed triangle with limbs like a stick figure along with a top hat and bow. Who we all know as Bill Cipher

Bill: heeey, hows my favorite redhead doing

Haruko: go away, your just in my imagination. Word is you died thanks to an old fart and his grandkids

Bill: oh, those pine brrothers did have me by my nonexistant balls. But I just prayed to the axolotl and boom, here I am now. I would go and kill them but I figured If I did I would get trapped in gravity falls again. Besides word is you’ve been causing trouble on earth yourself

Haruko: so what if I did…

Bill: I’m just saying that kid your with is kinda cute, and he has a young and energetic body, be a shame is someone were to…

BANG!

Haruko hit bill with her guitar (in her dream of course)

Bill: steal it

Haruko: leave him out of this, he’s only a human. Once I get Atomsk’s power I’m gonna kick your ass and rule your dimension just to piss you off when your burning in hell

Bill: will Takkun be sitting next to you like a king or be laying in your lap like a pet?

Haruko smirked

Haruko: we’ll just have to see  
Haruko woke up to her hugging Naota’s waist as he was staring down at her

Takkun: Is everything ok Haruko-chan?

Haruko: yeah, what’s it to you. It’s none of your buisness

Naota slightly smiled

Takkun: I know, I just wanted to make sure you were alright 

Haruko pouted

Haruko: hey Takkun, I’m gonna fly the ship today, I demand you sit in my lap

Naota blushed

Takkun: ok Haruko-chan

*somewhere on one of slyzikura’s 9 moons*

The boy and monster in Naota’s dream were unfortunatly real.if you remember the “ever dream this man” creepypasta you would know one of the theories was that man had the ability to go into others dreams. The boy in Naota’s dream was named Proto and he had that ability….

Proto: Vangi, come in here…

The monster from Naota’s dream entered the room handing Proto a wine glass filled with egg nog

Proto: that bill guy came to my dream, he said that we need to kill that Haruko chick…  
Vangi wrote in it’s notebook, since it couldn’t talk it communicated by writing out what it had to say. Thus it wrote, “but how do we find them”

Proto: simple, we will use thine space whale to guide us, it should be here about…. …now

A tunnel of space and time opened as a white whale with blue eyes appeared

Proto: shall we Vangi

Vangi’s torso opened revealing a large mouth as it ate Proto, giant tooth like spikes growed out of it’s elboes as it doucled in size and became more hunched, growing claws and devil horns as it burst out of Proto’s ship and grappled onto the whale, riding it into Haruko and Naota’s diection

But what planet were Haruko and Naota going to now, well aquarion 9 of course, the planet where it rained nonstop

Takkun: why are we going there?

Haruko: well since we have some time before we go to where atomsk currently is I would like to take you to some planets I like, think of it as a kind of vacation…

Takkun: what about when we find what your looking for…

Haruko: I dunno… …I might go back to earth with you, I might not…

Takkun: PLEASE DON’T!!!

Haruko: relax kid,I won’t be going anywhere

Takkun: oh thank god, I don’t know what I would do without you

Haruko looked at Naota dumbfounded

Takkun: what?

Haruko: oh nothing… …. it’s just nobody was ever concerned about me leaving. They either didn’t care, didn’t want me, or wanted to kill me

Takkun: w-well it’s not so I can do anything sexual with you… …I just… 

Naota looked up at haruko blushing

Takkun: …I love you

Haruko: I know…

Naota nuzzled into Haruko looking like a peaceful child sleeping despite the fact he was in his teens

Haruko: HEY WE’RE HERE!!!

Naota woke up startled as he saw a large planet covered in a lumpy grey shell, these of course we’re the clouds. Haruko got on her coat and got an umbrella as she curled Naota’s arm around her’s

Haruko: don’t get any ideas, I just only have one umbrella and I don’t want you catching a cold

Takkun: so your considerate about my health?

Haruko: I just don’t want you sneezing on my guitar since I want you to play me another song later. But right now why don’t we get something to drink

Takkun: ok

Haruko: you don’t like anything sour right?

Takkun: I don’t really care if it’s sour or sweet, as long it’s not both and the drink is cold…

Haruko: how about some coffee, do you drink that

Takkun: I liked hot cocoa originally but now I kinda like coffee as long as all the bitterness is taken out of it…

Haruko: so with leathal doses of creamer?

Takkun: yeah

They came to a restaurant, it was made of wood and had glass windows on either side of the door…

Hauko opened It holding Naota by the hand…

Haruko: hello…

3 men held guns to her face


	4. Chapter 4

Haruko smiled sadistically and bashed one of the men’s faces in with her guitar. The other 2 men fired as haruko dodged and pulled Naota out of the bar with her

Takkun: what is going on there

Haruko: remember when I came to earth and caused all those shenanagins

Takkun: yeah, your point

Haruko: well I may have done that on a few other planets and a few people may have not taken it as well

Naota saw as a silver robot, a gold one, and a dark blue one flew at them…

Takkun: COME TO ME, CANTI-SAMA

Canti got there in about 8 seconds, then ate Naota and turned from blue to red…

Canti fought all 3 of the robots at once, they were strong but Canti was far stronger deflecting every hit with ease…

Haruko: damn… you got pretty good with Canti-sama. Should’ve expected that since you did break me out of prison just the 2 of you… …a good prison too, all those guard’s handguns had the average power of an m16 assault rifle from earth

In about 7 minutes, 30 seconds, 10 milliseconds, and 2 trilliseconds Naota and Canti won, the red robot stood victorious…

Then slow handclapping proceeded…

Proto: very good Naota, and of course your robot friend. Or as you call him “Canti-sama”

Haruko: who are you losers?

Proto: I am Proto and my friend here is Vangi

Haruko: your not here to sell me an antivirus to my computer right?

Proto: you laugh now, but Vanti and I’s power are great, if Canti and Naota are like mechagodzilla then we are like godzilla…

Haruko: doesn’t that put you at a disadvantage

Proto: well you know darn well the writer of this fanfic has no idea who built Canti, he didn’t watch season 2 or 3 he just got high of his arse, it’s a miracle that he’s even allowed to write fanfiction and put it on a website, do you know how controversial this kinda deal is…

Haruko: well how about this, we just pretend that whatever the actual show’s excuse for what the hell Canti is applies here… 

*insert Proto and Haruko taking turns explaining the whole head portal thing because I didn’t watch season 2 or 3 and by god I don’t wanna get sued, I’m reading the fandom page and apparently he was made by the medical mechania so that’s good enough for me. Note I did watch season 1 I just didn’t pay attention to a lot of the smaller details.also, I DO NOT OWN FLCL!!!!!!*

Haruko: ok, I think the author made his point he’s an idiot can you 2 fight now, if there’s anything the loser who wrote this should’ve learned from “glass” is fight scene’s are important…

Canti (red version) did the transformer thing where it became a tank gun and fired at Proto. Proto then jumped into Vanji and they became their fusion, Vangi was now black instead of dark green with longer arms and dorsal plates down it’s back with razor bladed forearms. Kinda like a mix between marvel’s venom, a stegosaurus, and kars from jojo’s bizzare adventure…

Then Canti and Vanji flew at each other, one’s mighty metal fists colliding with the equally strong fleshy fists of the other. Both their N.O power and their performance in battle we’re unmatched. And of course Haruko would be watching this fight while eating popcorn instead of doing anything in there. And because I’m stupid let’s throw in freakazoid right along with her…

Haruko: so uhh mr.freakazoid

Freakazoid: yeah?

Haruko: are you getting rebooted like the animaniacs?

Freakazoid: well the animaniacs reboot is not really a reboot per say, a reboot usually has no reference to past incarnations. But since me and the animaniacs are characters who are fully aware of our existence it would really be more of a sequal than a reboot.

Haruko: so no?

Freakazoid: NOPE, though I did have a episode in teen titans go

Haruko: yeah I guess it would be pre… …Freakazoid, hello? 

Freakazoid: oh and before I go, none of this is canon and the author of this fanfic does not own either me or FLCL. I belong to warner brothers and Steven Spielberg and FLCL belongs to it’s respecive owners. This author is an idiot that only writes fanfiction for fun so please don’t sue him. Heck since this is a fanfiction I’m not even the real me and only how the author of this fanfic SEE’S me… 

Haruko: so you can stay and watch Naota-kun fight that guy

Freakazoid: hmmmmm, this is a fanfiction so I can act out of character… …but then again I don’t wanna get the peanut brained author of this fanfic in trouble…

Haruko: just sit your ass down and watch the god damn fight

Freakazoid: ok… …and since we can curse I can get out all the naughty words I wanted to say on televison… 

(note freakazoid is not getting a reboot currently. But it would be sick if he did get one)

Freakazoid took a deep breath and sweared like a sailor while him and Haruko watched the fight. Oh yeah I should’ve told you guys about the fight instead of making this all more confusing. WHOOPS…

Well it was pretty evenly matched, it’s just Canti is robotic so he can turn into his tank gun form but Vanji is a little faster. For all you tf2 fans out there it’s like a scout fighting a engineer and his level 2 sentry.

Proto: YOU’RE OUT OF YOUR DIDDLY DONE MIND IF YOU THINK THAT’LL STOP ME, JUST BECAUSE YOUR USING THAT BASTARD ATOMSK’S POWER DOESN’T MEAN YOU CAN BEAT M…

Now when Proto was speaking Vanji’s mouth was open with him sticking out. This was obviously the best chance for Canti to punch him in the balls. If you thought I was gonna say face then you don’t know the 1st rule to fighting a man…

1: aim for the balls

2: use sexuality to your advantage if you’re your enemy’s type

3(optional): don’t fight at all

4(also optional): use an AK-47

Anyway…

Proto was spat out of Vangi. He was laying before Canti like a prostitute laying on the ground after getting bitch slapped by a pimp. Naota stepped out of Canti…

Naota: had enough motherfucker?

Proto: you can’t kill me…

Haruko: OH REALLY WHY NOT!?  
Proto: why do you think I was born. Because my dad was horny, because my mom and pop wanted a kid, no…

Proto stood up and pulled Naota closer like a high school bully…

Proto: my entire existence was created to rival YOU!!!!

Naota: what are you talking about?

Proto: how about I put it in a way the memers reading will understand… …” I am Proto, you having a evil rival is my motto”

(note he does not look like the protogent mascot, I see him looking like number 5 from the umbrella academy if number 5 was a really big fan of marilyn manson)

Proto stood up and punched Naota in the face. then Naota punched back. It was now a fist fight between the 2 of them.

Haruko: hmmm, should I step in. I do need Naota to reach Atomsk… …NO I HAVE OTHER’S I CAN USE, AND EVEN THEN I CAN MAKE NEW N.O USERS…

Haruko sat the before this happened…

Haruko: screw it.

Haruko took out her guitar and ran up using it like a club to hit Proto in the back. Then she grabbed Naota by the arm and ran off with him, Canti followed soon…

Proto: let them go Vanti. We’ll see them again. I guarantee it.

Haruko: are you ok?  
Naota: that’s new, that you care

Haruko: whatever.

Naota: who was that

Haruko: probably someone that bastard Bill sent after us

Naota: Haruko your scaring me, are you ok.

Haruko: yeah, what’s it to ya.

Naota: nothing… …I was just worried about you. You looked scared.

Haruko ‘s face went from one of frustration to a face someone would make when another person would be the only one to give them candy on valentines day.

Naota: we’ll need to lay low now that we know that Proto guy is looking for us.

Haruko: hmmm… …OH WAIT!! You know there’s a amusement park on krelgiz 8

Naota: that’s the exact opposite of laying low

Haruko: oh come now Naota, we never did have a date ;)

Naota blushed as Haruko set course for krelgiz 8


End file.
